bertuniofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Finn
Finn Mertens znany również jako "Człowiek Finn" i "Pen" (tylko w odcinku pilotażowym) to jedna z głównych postaci serialu Pory na Przygodę! Historia Odcinek pilotażowy Po raz pierwszy Finn pojawia się w odcinku pilotażowym, jednak pod innym imieniem. Pen bo tak nazywał się tytułowy bohater w tym odcinku wygląda niemalże identycznie, lecz ma nieco inną głowę i głos. Imię Pena w przeciwieństwie do Jake'a zostało zastąpione nowym. Uosobienie Jak ujawniła Fioletowa Kometa, Finn wraz z Królem Złym są głównymi kreacjami Komety Zmian. Finn jest uosobieniem dobra, natomiast Zły w przeciwieństwie do niego uosabia zło. Poprzednie wcielenia Jednym z poprzednich wcieleń Finna jest Shoko, czyli humanoidalna kobieta, która podobnie jak Finn nie posiada jednej z rąk. Swoją kluczową rolę odgrywa w odcinku Skarbiec, w którym kradnie amulet Królewny Balonowej. Chwilę po kradzieży dziewczyna wpada do radioaktywnej rzeki i zamienia się w potwora. Posiadała towarzysza podobnie jak Finn, a mianowicie Tygrysa, który był wierny wobec niej do ostatniej chwili życia. Narodziny W miniserii Finn: Prawdziwa Historia dowiadujemy się, że Finn narodził się na ludzkich wyspach. Poznajemy również jego matkę Minervę która, zakochała się ona w Martinie, czyli mężczyźnie próbującemu za wszelką cenę uciec z ludzkich wysp. Pewnego dnia gdy Finn przebywał z ojcem w domu, napadła na nich grupka osób, którą Martin w przeszłości oszukał. Przestraszony Ojciec podjął próbę ucieknięcia z wysp razem z synem, na skutek czego sam został złapany, a dziecko odpłynęło w głąb oceanu. Adopcja Biologicznymi rodzicami Finna są Minerva i Martin, jednak o tym dowiadujemy się znacznie później. Początkowo poznaliśmy jego adopcyjnych rodziców czyli Margaret i Joshuę. Został on znaleziony przez Margaret na dużym liściu, na który wcześniej zrobił kupkę. Na nieszczęście chłopca wpadł on w swoje odchody i zaczął płakać. Margaret zabrała chłopca w miłą chęcią i wychowała ze swoimi synami, a mianowicie Jake'iem i Jermainem. Wspomnienia Finn nie wie zbyt wiele o swojej przeszłości czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Sługus, gdy chłopiec zapytany o swoich prawdziwych rodziców odpowiada, że wyskoczył z kapusty. W odcinku Zuza Silna Finn podczas rozmowy z Królewną Balonową przyznaje, że zawsze gdy mówi o swoich przodkach robi się bardzo smutny, ponieważ nigdy nie spotkał innego człowieka. Bohaterskie czyny Bohaterskie czyny Finna rosną w miarę kolejnych sezonów; w pierwszym ratuje królewny z rąk Lodowego Króla, w drugim pokonuje Króla Złego który chciał zabić wszystkich w krainie Ooo, w trzecim zaczyna tolerować i lubić Lodowego Króla, w czwartym zmienia na lepsze charakter Królewna Ognia która w przyszłości będzie bardzo ważną osobą w Ooo, w piątym pomaga w obaleniu tyrani cytryndorów i spełnia wszystkie zadania z listy Billego, w szóstym dwa razy ratuje wszechświat: zmienia Króla Złego w niegroźnego humanoida i powstrzymuje Orgalorga przed pożarciem Komety. W siódmym sezonie uratował całe multiwersum wymazując Alternatywnego Króla Złego który chciał je zniszczyć. Wyprawa na ludzkie wyspy W miniserii Finn: Prawdziwa Historia Finn wraz z Jake'iem, Zuzą i BMO wyrusza w głąb oceanu, w celu odnalezienia innych ludzi. Podczas tej wyprawy spotyka ich wiele niebezpieczeństw ale koniec końców udaje im się dopłynąć do celu. Chłopak dowiaduje się, że ludzie, którzy przeżyli Wielką Wojnę Grzybów założyli ogromne kolonie. Okazuje się, że Zuza odzyskuje swoją pamięć i opowiada Finnowi o jego matce, bo sama została wysłana w celu odnalezienia go. Zawzięty chłopak robi wszystko by odnaleźć swoją matkę, jednak okazuje się, że ta przeniosła swoją świadomość do wielu robotów, w celu ocalenia rasy ludzkiej. Minerva widząc swoje dziecko doznaje szoku i proponuje mu zostanie na wyspie twierdząc, że tu jest o wiele bezpieczniej. Finn stwierdza, że musi wrócić do krainy Ooo na co Minerva początkowo nie chce się zgodzić. Finn stara się ją przekonać przekazując swoje wspomnienia, co się udaje, a sama Minerva pomaga mu przygotować się na podróż. Relacje Rodzina Joshua i Margaret Joshua i Margaret są rodzicami Jake'a i Jermaina oraz adopcyjnymi rodzicami Finna. Finn kocha swoich rodziców zastępczych i traktuje jak prawdziwych. Przechowuje w swoim plecaku pamiątkową pozytywkę, którą Margaret wykorzystywała do kołysania go co widzimy w odcinku Jake kontra Me-Mow. Margaret postrzega go jako swojego syna, szczeniaka. Jake Jake to najlepszy przyjaciel Finna, z którym przeżywa większość swoich przygód. W odcinku Loch Finn przygotowany na nowe przygody wskakuje pierwszy do lochu, a Jake dołącza do niego dopiero po zakończeniu Lunchu. Zanim przyjaciel do niego dołączył przeszedł on wiele pułapek, które jak stwierdził byłyby o wiele łatwiejsze dla Jake'a. Mimo, że są wyłącznie adopcyjnymi braćmi traktują się jak prawdziwi, co świadczy o ich powiązaniu. Gdy Jake traci swoje magiczne moce w odcinku Ogród Wiedźmy Finn stara się pomóc mu je odzyskać. Mimo ich braterskiej miłości zdarzają się kłótnie jak i sprzeczki, które są normalnym zjawiskiem w życiu codziennym. Po powrocie do naturalnej formy Jake'a, Finn bez zastanowienia akceptuje go takim jaki jest. Szczeniaki Finn z przyjemnością odwiedza swoje bratanice i bratanków w odcinku Tata Jake, a nawet ma na sobie koszulkę z odwróconym napisem "BEST UNKLE" co w języku polskim oznacza "Najlepszy Wujek". W tym samym odcinku Finn stwierdził, że Margaret byłaby dumna z jego szczeniaków. Minerva Finn swoją matkę poznaje dopiero w trakcie 8 sezonu, a dokładnie podczas miniserii Finn: Prawdziwa Historia. Zuza odzyskując pamięć opowiada Finnowi o jego matce, co sprawia, że chłopak za wszelką cenę chce ją odnaleźć. Gdy odnajduje matkę jest szczęśliwy co może wskazywać na tęsknotę. Minerva raduje się na widok syna i ma zamiar go chronić, aby nie stracić go po raz kolejny. Finn postanawia jednak wrócić do krainy Ooo co z początku nie podoba się Minervie, ale po dokładnym wytłumaczeniu pozwala mu wrócić do przyjaciół. Po małej pomocy matki Finnowi udaje się wrócić do Ooo. Martin Po pierwszym spotkaniu z ojcem Finn jest szczęśliwy, czego Martin nie odwzajemnia. Ojciec widząc syna nie przejmuje się i stara się jak najszybciej uciec z więzienia wraz z innymi potworami, co nie podoba się Finnowi, ponieważ chciał go poznać,a także zapytać o swoją przeszłość. W wyniku próby zatrzymania ojca Finn po raz pierwszy traci rękę. Przyjaciele BMO BMO mieszka w domku na drzewie razem z Jake'iem i Finnem. Służy im głównie jako żywa konsola do gier, ale potrafi robić zdjęcia, edytować filmy. Bohaterowie traktują go jak członka rodziny i starają się o niego dbać jak najlepiej. Marcelina Panna Jednorożek Billy Finn traktował Billy'ego jako wzór do naśladowania, niegdyś Billy był największym bohaterem w Ooo co sprawiło, że Finn brał z niego przykład. W odcinku Jego bohater Finn starał się zrobić wszystko aby zaimponować swemu idolowi, jednak pod koniec odcinka zaprzeczył jego zdaniu, przez co zyskał podziw i przyjaźń. Według Canyon, Finn przypomina jej Billy'ego, kiedy był młodszy, co mogłoby wyjaśnić, dlaczego stali się przyjaciółmi. Zauroczenia Królewna Balonowa Królewna Ognia Roseline Breezy Erin Czarodziejka Łowów Wrogowie Król Zły Pragnienie Złego co do zniszczenia życia nie podoba się Finnowi, a także jest głównym czynnikiem konfliktu między nimi. Po raz pierwszy spotykają się w odcinku Śmiertelne zło, chociaż Finn mógł znać Złego wcześniej co sugeruje piosenka śpiewana w odcinku Jego Bohater. Gdy Król Zły uwalnia się z więzienia mknie do starego metra w celu odzyskania swojej dawnej mocy, która jest w stanie unicestwić życie. W tym odcinku Zły stara się nakłonić Finna do zanurzenia w studni, co może sugerować o chęci przeciągnięcia chłopca na swoją stronę. W odcinku Śmiertelny upadek Król Zły przybiera postać Królewny Balonowej i stara się manipulować Finnem wykorzystując tym samym uczucie jakim Finn darzy królewnę, w celu odzyskania swojej dawnej mocy. W odcinku Król Zły przybiera postać Billy'ego wykorzystując zaufanie Finna w celu zdobycia wszystkich klejnotów królewien, które pozwalają podróżować między wymiarami. Ich konflikt kończy się w odcinku "Escape from the Citadel" gdy Finn, dzięki magicznej krwi strażnika cytadeli, zminia Króla w niegorźnego humonoida. Finn nie jest świadom tego że w wenętrzu słodziaka wciąż istnieje dusza Złego. Drzewo genealogiczne Wygląd Finn to szesnastoletni chłopiec o jasnej cerze i blond włosach. Na przestrzeni sezonów jego wiek się zmieniał począwszy od 12 czyli 1 sezonu. Jest on wysoki, a jego włosy bujne i złociste. Na głowie zazwyczaj nosi białą czapkę z uszami, która jest zainspirowana postacią Bueno Niedźwiedzia, z komiksu twórcy Pory na Przygodę. Po raz pierwszy zdjął czapkę w odcinku Obcinanie włosów, aby ściąć włosy na łyso by ocalić Jake'a przed Drzewną Wiedźmą. W odcinku Davey ścina włosy niemalże na łyso i przefarbował je na czarno, a z pozostałej części zrobił wąsy. W dalszych odcinkach możemy zaobserwować jak jego włosy odrastają. Na co dzień nosi jasnoniebieski T-shirt, ciemnoniebieskie spodenki i zielony plecak, w którym przechowuje swoje przedmioty. Na nogach ma parę czarnych bucików i białych zwiniętych skarpetek. W odcinku Escape From The Citadel po raz pierwszy traci rękę, ale za sprawą magicznej odżywki z krwi strażnika na jej miejscu wyrasta kwiatek. W odcinku Breezy tytułowa bohaterka pomaga mu odzyskać rękę. W odcinku Restart Finn ponownie traci rękę i ostatecznie zastępuje ją sztuczną. Osobowość Finn jest typowym nastolatkiem kochającym zabawy przygody, a także przeżywającym swoje pierwsze zauroczenia. Od dziecka pragnął być bohaterem, a jego wzorcem był Billy. Stara się zaimponować wielu osobom i zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jest żywiołowym chłopcem, który uważa, że wszędzie czai się przygoda. Z początku był nie potrafił za dobrze panować nad swoimi emocjami, a nawet był zbyt pobudliwy. Wraz z wiekiem staje się on bardziej rozważny, ostrożny i roztropny. Na przestrzeni lat zmienia się jego charakter i zaczyna zauważać co dzieje się wokół niego. Po spotkaniu z kometą zmieniło się jego postrzeganie świata, wciąż ma chęci do walki. Umiejętności Fizyczne Finn jest biegły w wielu sztukach w walki. Jest szybki, zwinny, dobrze walczy wręcz, a w odcinku Czarodziej opanował do perfekcji sztuczki magiczne, jednak nie widać aby korzystał z nich w dalszych odcinkach. W odcinku Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup możemy zaobserwować jego umiejętności waleczne podczas bitwy z Awanturnikami. Na ogół walczy z potworami większymi i silniejszymi od siebie co dowodzi o jego sile. W odcinku Śmiertelny upadek bez problemu podnosi łóżko i rzuca nim w królewną Balonową. W odcinku W lochu tatusia wbija on miecz w oko potwora, po czym lekko go podnosi i przerzuca. Te wszystkie czynniki wskazują jego nadludzką siłę, która jest niezbędna dla bohatera. Plastyczne Oprócz umiejętności fizycznych, Finn może wykazać się umiejętnościami plastycznymi i rzemieślniczymi. Potrafi w pewnym stopniu tworzyć origami, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Ricardio - Człowiek-Serce, gdzie zrobił papierowego żurawia dla Królewny Balonowej. W odcinku Prawdziwy Finn skonstruował miniaturową replikę Słodkiego Królestwa ze swojej śliny, a w odcinku Ogród Wiedźmy skonstruował funkcjonalną katapultę. Szkicowanie idzie mu nieco gorzej, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Tajemnicza wyspa, gdy stara się naszkicować Alvę. Muzyczne Finn lubi śpiewać, a także potrafi grać na flecie. W odcinku Brakujący element stara się stworzyć piosenkę, która otworzy drzwi zamknięte przez klucznika. W odcinku Więźniowie miłości przez chwilę zagrał na flecie po czym nim rzucił, jednak ten się rozpadł w locie. W odcinku Potworek tatusia Finn gra na tamburynie w domu Marceliny. Inne Finn tak jak i Jake'a potrafi grać w gry wideo na BMO,a w niektóre jest naprawdę dobry. W odcinku W sieci dowiadujemy się, że jest on bardzo dobry w pluciu na odległość. Występowanie w odcinkach Bronie Ciekawostki * Finn obchodzi swoje urodziny 14 marca, czyli dokładnie w dzień liczby π (Pi). * Ulubionym daniem Finna są klopsy i pieczeń z mięsa. * Jest masochistą, czego możemy się domyślić w odcinku W cudzej skórze, gdy mówi, że ból jest jak pocałunek wszechświata, a on chciałby być popieszczony przez kosmos. * Jako jedynemu z pomocą Jake'a udało mu się pokonać legendarnego wojownika - Farmę * W odcinku Szafa Marceliny zobaczył on nagą Marcelinę, przez co był zawstydzony. * Panicznie boi się klaunów, co oznacza, że może być chory na koulrofobię. * Gdy czegoś nie rozumie, nie potrafi znaleźć rozwiązania, wypiera się tego i wymazuje z umysłu. * W odcinku Głód czerwieni dowiadujemy się, że Finn jest daltonistą. * W odcinku Wspomnienia z góry Kup Kup dowiadujemy się, że płacze podczas robienia kupy z powodu nieprzyjemnego wspomnienia. * Nie lubi koreańskiej kuchni Jake'a i Panny Jednorożek. * Po raz pierwszy całował się z Królewną Balonową, czyli jego pierwszą sympatią. * Nie potrafi grać na altówce, ale za to świetnie sobie radzi z grą na flecie. * Wraz z Jake'iem pojawił się w 22 odcinku 7 sezonu Futuramy. * Jego imię pojawia się na liście Wujcia Dobrej Rady w crossoverowym odcinku kreskówki "Steven Universe", a mianowicie [http://pl.steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Zawo%C5%82aj_Wujcia Zawołaj Wujcia]. * Finn i Jake gościnnie pojawili się wraz z innymi kultowymi postaciami z kreskówek emitowanych na Cartoon Network w jednym z odcinków serialu "Wujcio Dobra Rada" na gali rozdania nagród. * W jednym z odcinków kreskówki "Clarence" możemy zauważyć kawałek intro w telewizji, na którym Finn jedzie na Jake'u. * Pod koszulką nosi różowy kryształ, dzięki któremu jest w stanie komunikować się z Królewną Balonową. * W odcinku Lista Billego przełamał swój lęk przed oceanem. * Zna łacinę, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Morituri Te Salutamus. * W odcinku Zabójca przeżył śmierć kliniczną. * W odcinku Cytrusek cześć 1 dowiadujemy się, że Finn uczęszcza na zajęcia dydaktyczne do Królewny Balonowej. * Od rozstania z Królewną Balonową wielokrotnie usiłował przekonać Królewnę Ognia do zejścia się, jednak bezskutecznie. * W przeciwieństwie do ojca wolał wrócić na ziemię niż skorzystać z propozycji komety, która chciała darować mu nowe życie. * Finn to imię celtyckie oznaczające jasny i blondyn, niektóre źródła podają, że oznacza także jasnowłosego żołnierza, a w języku niemieckim Finn to po prostu mieszkaniec Finlandii. * Finn to imię popularnie wśród chłopców w Irlandii, Danii, Norwegii i Szwecji. * W mitologii irlandzkiej istnieje postać, która nazywa się Finn mac Cumhail. Galeria